The present invention relates to the field of conduit management in tractor-trailer vehicles.
A tractor-trailer vehicle, which includes a tractor and a trailer pulled by the tractor, often has a number of electrical cables and air hoses extended between the tractor and trailer. These electrical cables and air hoses, which are henceforth generally referred to as conduits, are secured at each end to relatively moving anchor points at the tractor and trailer. To keep such conduits away from the vehicle's moving parts, the flexible conduits are often suspended from the tractor by one or more harnesses.
What is desired is an effective conduit management system that can safely secure flexible conduits between the tractor and trailer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.